ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Monsters (website)
Little Monsters is a social networking service and website dedicated to Little Monsters, the fans of Lady Gaga. The community was created by the Blackplane, a company co-founded by Troy Carter. Background "In late 2010, Lady Gaga called Troy Carter. She was on the Sony lot, where she'd just seen an advance screening of The Social Network. "Why don't we start one of those for my fans?" she asked." From there, Blackplane was founded and it first community became Little Monsters. In May of 2011, a launch page was created asking people to sign in with their Facebook Connect accounts. The first 1,000 people, along with a select few Lady Gaga community "tastemakers", got the first 1,000 invitations to the site for the beta launch in February of 2012. The website was launched in July of 2012. Littlemonsterssite2.jpg|Site layout LIttleMonsterssite3.jpg LittleMonsterssite5.jpg LittleMonsterssite4.jpg LittleMonsterssite6.jpg January 9, 2011 gagabackplane2.jpg gagabackplane3.jpg GagaBackplane1.jpg gagabackplane4.jpg gagabackplane5.jpg Gaga when to the Backplane's office to meet the team. Posts 2011 June 6-22-11.png|2 6-22-11_02.jpg|3 6-25-11.jpg|4 tumblr_lnfavlscTw1qm0c6bo1_1280.jpg|5.1 tumblr_lngyzhETgd1qm0c6bo1_1280.jpg|5.2 BambinaInItalia.jpg|5.3 tumblr_lngzupeo641qm0c6bo1_1280.png|5.4 tumblr_lnh0oagvpj1qm0c6bo1_1280.png|5.5 tumblr_lnh0phCJ2e1qm0c6bo1_1280.png|5.6 tumblr_lnhrwcVdGT1qm0c6bo1_1280.png|5.7 tumblr_lnld0mIMZx1qm0c6bo1_500.png|5.1 tumblr_lnlpgdCUtF1qm0c6bo1_1280.png|5.2 #Posted on the 16th. ##"Directed By Haus of Gaga. Fashion from the last collection of the legendary Gianni Versace. THE EDGE OF GLORY VIDEO" (Video) ##"Gaga & Little Monsters send their get well wishes to Clarence Clemons" (Video) #(Posted on the 22th. Screencap of all of her music videos from "Just Dance" to "The Edge of Glory".) #"The Japanese Birkin T-shirt I designed for VOGUE JAPAN on sale 6/25 at UNIQLO worldwide. $ goes to Tsunami Relief. " (Posted and taken on the 23th) #"Celebrating in Tokyo with The Haus. A Lemon Sawa for equality, overcoming + the hope of the future. " (Posted on the 25th. Photograph taken on the same day) #Posted on the 29th. ##"Untitled" (Photograph from June 25, 2011) ##"Suit by Hatra" (Photograph from June 27, 2011) ##"Versace bambina in Italia" (Photograph from June 11, 2011) ##"I've learned love is like a brick, you can build a house or sink a dead body. - Mother Monster" ##"Untitled" (Still from "Alejandro") ##"He ate my heart, so I put his in the Alejandro video" ##"Tokyo Unicorn" (Photograph from June 27, 2011) #Posted on the 30th. ##Born to Kill (Stills from "Born This Way") ##"Private in public" (Photograph from June 30, 2011) #"Brand new remixes of TEOG!" (Posted on June 30th) ##"The Edge of Glory" Sultan & Ned Shepard Remix (Video) ##"The Edge of Glory" Cahill Remix (Video) ##"The Edge of Glory" Funkagenda Remix (Video) July December DavidSwanson-MarryTheNight.jpg|1 #December 20, 2011 (photograph taken on October 12, 2011 by David Swanson for Terry Richardson Studio) 2012 February 2-9-12 I Love Little Monsters.png|1 #February 9, 2012 May The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 4-27-12.jpg|1.1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-2-12.jpg|Andrew The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-3-12.jpg|Py Leung The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key 2nd holder 5-3-12.jpg|Thomas Chui The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-5-12.jpg|Sai Wing Lau The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-7-12.jpg|Henry Law Man Fung The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-10-12.jpg|Shinsaku Nakayma The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-12-12.jpg|Yasuaki Takeuchi The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-13-12.jpg|Marie Amano The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-17-12.jpg|Han Huang The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-18-12.jpg|Lao Shu Chung The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-21-12.jpg|Doo Lee Park The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-22-12.jpg|Larette Daine The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-25-12.jpg|Maneenoot "Aom" Sutheeseun The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-28-12.jpg|Kira Chan Jun The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-29-12.jpg|Gary "Ringo" Sim The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-31-12.jpg|Magdalene Ho #Posted on May 16 ##(Photograph of Monster Pit key holder Jong-Jin on April 27, 2012) June The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-7-12.jpg|Cain Parangi The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-8-12.jpg|Caitlin Rosanne The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-10-12.jpg|Frankie Tocker The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-13-12.jpg|lili Jean Berry The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-14-12.jpg|Logan Constanti The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-16-12.jpg.jpg|Luke MacCann The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-20-12.jpg|Beau Lamarre The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-21-12.jpg|Charlie Quinn The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-23-12.jpg|Jasmine Schmidt The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-24-12.jpg|Sophie Burrows The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-27-12.jpg|Alec Knight The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 6-28-12.jpg|Jake Camilleri The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster Pit key holder 6-30-12.jpg|Molly Berry July The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster Pit key holder 7-1-12.jpg|Allanah Felsbourg The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster Pit Key holder 3-7-12.jpg|Jessica Bell Jess riggy.jpg|Jess Riggy Lauren carr.jpg|Lauren Carr August Chat logs July 2012 ;Unknown August ;August 1 (Morning) ;August 1 (Day) References *CNN Tech *Marshable Social Media Links *Official website Category:Websites